The goal of the Career Development Program is to enhance endometrial cancer research by providing financial support and mentoring for investigators new to the field. The Program will recruit both junior faculty and established investigators who are transitioning into endometrial cancer research. Highly qualified individuals will receive Career Development awards that will help support their endometrial cancer research. There will be a major emphasis on translational research, and the Career Development Program will ensure that its new investigators are mentored by both clinical and laboratory scientists. The Career Development Program will select awardees from the collaborating SPORE institutions and as the program matures, from other appropriately qualified institutions. Financial support (salary and research supply monies) will be provided for a period of up to two years. The Program will facilitate interactions between Career Development awardees and all members ofthe SPORE, emphasizing the basic and clinical science crossfertilization that is central to translational research. The Siteman Cancer Center, Washington University and our collaborating SPORE institutions provide outstanding opportunities for career development in endometrial cancer research. We have the ongoing research, evolving new collaborations, clinical programs in endometrial cancer and SPORE Project and Core Leaders experienced in mentoring trainees necessary for a Career Development Program's success. This program will be open to all institutions participating in the SPORE. We will specifically seek out underrepresented minority faculty to participate in the program. This program along with the Developmental Research Program is specifically committed to the recruitment of minority investigators. A Career Development Program Committee of senior faculty has been established. Kelle Moley, MD, chairs the committee that works with the SPORE principal investigators, project leaders and administrative staff to provide support to new investigators. This program will be funded jointly through the SPORE budget and a contribution of $125,000 per year from the Siteman Cancer Center, see letter of support from Dr Eberiein in Section X. Program Description and Section N ofthis program.